


La Historia de Wanheda

by HedaClarkePrayimfaya



Series: The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClarkePrayimfaya/pseuds/HedaClarkePrayimfaya
Summary: Clarke Octavia y Revén saben lo que sucederá y podrán cambiar algunas cosas para evitar muertes el futuro de el Arca depende de ellas





	1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es clarke griffin o Wanheda como quieran llamarme hace 8 años baje a la tierra sin saber lo que me esperaba sin saber que habría guerra que me convertiría en alguien importante una líder una guerrera una medica , soy experta en armas combate cuerpo a cuerpo medica y en estrategias de combate rastreadora cazadora y natblida sin embargo tarde mucho en ganarme esos títulos empecemos por el principio . 

Clarke estaba en su celda cuando una chica la habré pelo negro mas pequeña que ella apareció

Clarke : quien eres? - le pregunta algo desconfiada por la presencia de la desconocida en su celda  
Octavia : mi nombre es octavia ten – le entrega un pequeño libro que dice la historia de wanheda  
Clarke : como entraste aquí porque me das esto- dice mientras levanta el libro para verlo  
Octavia : tu me lo pediste - dice mientras cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella  
Clarke : no yo jamas hace mas de un año que estoy aquí jamas te había visto - dice mientras ve como octavia se sienta a su lado en la cama  
Octavia : tu no la otra tu- mientras se asegura de que no haya nadie en el pasillo para que puedan hablar bien  
Clarke : no entiendo de que diablos hablas - le dijo muy confundida como que fue ella pero no  
Octavia : apareciste en mi celda tenias el pelo corto algunas puntas de color rojo parecías bastante mayor me dijiste que eras del futuro y que juntas cambiaríamos muchas cosas que de veríamos leer ciertos libros - dice mientras saco otros tres de su campera  
Clarke : que libros ?- le pregunta acercan-doce mas a ella  
Octavia : uno dice la historia de Skiripa dijo que era para mi y el otro decía Ingeniera Científica Informática Mecánica que era para Revén Reyes pero no se quien es ni en donde la puedo encontrar y otro que decía Heda decía que ese se lo de veríamos entregar a la comandante cuando lleguemos a la tierra- dice un poco confundida porque no tenían ni idea que viajarían de vuelta a la tierra  
Clarke : ya y cuando lo leemos o que ?- pregunta  
Octavia : me diste una nota cuando te diga todo la leemos juntas eso dijiste - dice mientras saca una nota de su bolsillo  
Clarke : veamos que dice - dice pegando-ce mas a octavia  
Octavia : dice " estar en otro lugar da miedo eso sentí la primera ves que pise la tierra todos dependían de mi eso me dijo nuestra madre -tus instintos te harán cuidar antes a todos los demás igual que tu padre pero ten cuidado no puedo perderte – eso me dejo marcada las 99 personas que iban conmigo dependían de mi como cuidarlos cuando no me querían escuchar tu y Octavia lean juntas en primer punto del sus libros luego cada una puede leer sola cuando necesiten un consejo nos pueden llamar desde su corazón solo nos devén llamar tu a Wanheda y Octavia a Skiripa .  
Es difícil pero es lo necesario para que estén a salvo en la tierra un día ambas entenderán el porque de sus nombres a medida que lean .  
Pateen en culo a finn por mi vale soy Revén  
Suerte mis guerreras siempre las acompañemos Wanheda , Skiripa Reyes con el espíritu de Heda "  
Clarke : Valla quien lee primero ? - le pregunta  
Octavia : Pues tu primero y luego yo vale- dice con una sonrisa  
Clarke : claro punto uno Los 100 - dice después de abrir el pequeño libro

 

Punto Uno Los 100 

Siento el sol en mi cara veo arboles a mi alrededor el aroma de las flores en la brisa es muy hermoso ahora no estoy encallada en el espacio pasaron 97 años desde que el apocalipsis nuclear mato a todos en la tierra dejando el planeta hirviendo en radiación por fortuna hubo sobrevivientes doce naciones tenían estaciones espaciales operando cunado las bombas ahora solo esta el arca una estación formada de muchas dicen que la tierra necesita otros 100 años para volver-ce habitable 4 generaciones espaciales mas y el hombre podrá volver al suelo , el suelo ese es el sueño esta es la realidad – Estaba dibujando en el suelo de mi celda era lo único que me mantenía cuerda saber que cada mes teníamos menos tiempo cuando aparecen dos guardias en mi puerta abriendo abrupta-mente 

Guardia : prisionera 319 de cara a la pared – dice y luego veo que habré un maletín plateado de donde se ven unas pulseras el guardia toma una abriendo-la 

La realidad es un asco 

Clarke : que sucede ?- le pregunto con miedo cuando veo que se me acerca   
Guardia :silencio levanta el brazo derecho – dice firme   
Clarke :no no es mi tiempo yo cumplo los 18 en un mes – le dijo a este punto yo estaba bastante alterada pensando que me iban a ejecutar   
Guardia : el brazo – me repite 

En el arca todo crimen no importa cual se castiga con la muerte si ya eres mayor 

Clarke : no no por-favor revisen el expediente por-favor – le dijo queriendo alejarme de el   
Guardia : qui tale el reloj – le dice al otro   
Clarke : no no era de mi padre – le dijo mientras evito que me tome el brazo   
Guardia : quitárselo – dice mientras que intenta tomarlo   
Clarke : no -le dijo y lo empujo   
Guardia : oye – dice mientras veo como el otro viene hacia mi con la chapa eléctrica lo tomo del brazo acercando-cela a su pecho para alejarlo de mi corro hacia la puerta cuando veo a los guardias sacando a los demás delincuentes 

Los delincuente juveniles vienen aquí encerrados la llamamos la caja del cielo 

Guardia : prisionera 319 – dice saliendo de la celda junto a la mía   
Abby : clarke espera , esperen – dice mi madre apareciendo de un pasillo mientras me lanzo a sus brazos   
Clarke :mama mama que esta ocurriendo que es esto nos están matándonos verdad reducen la población para darle mas tiempo a ustedes – le dijo desesperada   
Abby : clarke no te van a ejecutar te van a enviar al suelo a 100 de ustedes -me dice mientras me toma de las mejillas para que la vea a los ojos   
Clarke :que pero no es seguro no no somos re-evaluados a los 18 – le dije completamente asustada   
Abby : la reglas cambiaron esto te da la oportunidad de vivir tus instintos te harán cuidar antes a todos los demás igual que tu padre pero ten cuidado no puedo perderte te amo muchísimo – en eso siento algo en mi espalda un pinchazo y caigo en los brazos de mi madre - a la tierra clarke iras a la tierra – es lo ultimo que escucho de ella 

Octavia : a ver si entendí nos enviaran a la tierra es eso – dice mientras noto su preocupación   
Clarke : eso parece – le dijo tratando de reconfortarla   
Octavia : y como viviremos ? - pregunta   
Clarke : no lo se , sabes tengo miedo – le confieso   
Octavia : Yo también – dice y me abraza


	2. Despertar

Cuando Clarke estaba en su celda , Octavia en la suya y Revén en el taller las tres empezaron a convulsionar al mismo tiempo . Octavia y Clarke fueron llevadas al ala medica , Revén fue encontrada por un colega y también fueron llevadas al ala medica Abby y Jackson no sabían que fue lo que provoco sus convulsiones no había forma de descubrir que fue lo que les ocurrió pero de un momento a otro las tres dejaron de convulsionar al mismo tiempo Abby pidió que el canciller se presente en el ala medica mientras Jaha y Abby hablaban las tres despertaron al mismo tiempo . 

Octavia : que paso ?- Pregunto mientras intentaba ver a las chicas pero se dio cuanta de que sus brazos estaban sujetos a la camilla 

Revén : recuerdo ustedes ?- dijo mientas se sentaba y miraba a las chicas 

Clarke : también - dijo mientras sacudía sus brazos que al igual que O estaban sujetos 

Octavia : igual - dijo 

Revén : que se supone que debemos hacer ?- pregunto mientras se acerca a las camillas de las chicas 

Clarke : Una vez que O y yo lleguemos a la tierra debemos salvar tantas vidas como sea posible - dijo mientras intentaba mirar a O para tener su aprobación 

Octavia : estoy de acuerdo - respondió 

Revén : yo trabajare desde aquí - dijo mientras se preguntaba como era posible que estén de vuelta en el arca 

Octavia : alguna de ustedes sabe que es lo que ocurrió? - pregunta 

Clarke : yo me desmaye cuando llego el praimfaya - responde 

Revén : yo estaba en el aro cuando no había oxigeno - les dice 

Octavia : yo en el bunker se escucho cuando llego la ola de radiación pero porque nosotras porque no alguien mas - pregunta 

Clarke : quizás porque las tres perdimos mucho cuando llegamos a la tierra - dice 

Revén : las tres dejamos de ser niñas peleamos matamos perdimos amores y tuvimos que tomar grandes decisiones - recuerda rápidamente 

Octavia : creo que debes tomar al control cuando apenas lleguemos Clarke si mi hermano lo hace se sacaran las pulseras - le dice O 

Revén : O tiene razón si Bell se hace cargo muchos podrían morir yo intentare convencer a Abby de mandarme al suelo con un radio - dice pensando en evitar la muerte de Finn

Clarke : si sera importante no mandar con cohetes eso quemara una aldea y ahí empezara la guerra tenemos que evitarla a toda costa sino no habrá posibilidades de que estemos a salvo - les recuerda si quieren vivir tienen muchas cosas para cambiar 

Se escuchan pasos y Revén vuelve a su cama llegan Jaha Abby y Kane .

Jaha : muy bien si las Clarke y Blake ya se encuentran bien sera mejor trasladarlas a sus celdas - dice mientras unos guardias las trasladan en las camillas para mayor seguridad 

Abby : creo que si no encontré ningún signo del porque las convulsiones - dice mientras ve como se llevan a Clarke 

Kane : dijiste que las tres convulsionaron las mismo tiempo eso es extraño - dice mientras ve a Revén en su camilla 

Un rato después las chicas susurran un gracias 

 


End file.
